


How did it happen?

by Lou1608



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 02:00:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20107327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lou1608/pseuds/Lou1608
Summary: Lena finds out Kara is Supergirl, thanks to Linda





	How did it happen?

**Author's Note:**

> How I wish the reveal had went (sort of)

She never knew how it began. She just knew that she had let this happen. How the Hell did she not know that her best friend was also a superhero? In fact, not just any superhero, but National City’s Girl of Steel? Yes! Sweet, innocent, pure of heart Kara was also Supergirl!  
“What the Hell? How did I miss it?” Lena thought to herself. All the times Kara had made excuses not to have brunch, lunch or dinner. When she was “away” on an assignment. Christ! Lena had even thrown her a party for leaving.  
Lena sat at her desk with her head in her hands. She had poured herself three fingers of Scotch, but it lay to the side untouched. She still kept thinking about the similarities between Kara and Supergirl. Try as she might, she still couldn’t see it. Yes, they had been in the hotel room together when ‘Linda’ had put in her appearance. Linda had held a gun up and aimed, NO! Not just aimed, but actually fired it at Lena. Time slowed down for Lena. She wished that it had been like ALL the other times. Her life flashing in front of her eyes, but this time it was different. Kara had put herself in the line of fire quicker than humanly possible. Lena had thought she was going to have to explain how Kara had died to Alex. Something she really wasn’t looking forward to. Sure, she and Alex were now in a sort of stable place. They trusted each other to a certain degree. But, having to explain how Lena had gotten her sister killed? That would be the end of the fragile friendship they had created, and probably the end of Lena’s life too. Alex would have blamed her, of course.   
Yet, there was no blood. Kara didn’t fall over from the impact. The bullet just ricochet right off Kara, and landed at Lena’s feet. Lena didn’t look down at that point. She couldn’t take her eyes of the dark haired stranger. She looked really familiar. Now, Lena saw it. She looked exactly like Kara. In fact, she looked exactly like Supergirl too. That was the moment it all came together. Linda looked like Kara and Supergirl, although she had dark hair. When Linda removed her wig, that’s when the final piece of the puzzle slotted into place. Linda was Kara, was Supergirl. It was jumbled in her mind, but the one thought that kept ruminating was Kara IS Supergirl.  
What got to Lena, more than the fact Kara hadn’t told Lena she was Supergirl, was that Lex KNEW!!! This was his way of showing Lena he still had the upper hand. He knew and he wanted to use this against her. Turn her into another Luthor. Lena was damned if he would get his way. So, Lena did what she always does when under pressure, she put on her Luthor façade. Lena had looked into Linda’s eyes, raised an eyebrow and asked, “Was that supposed to mean something?”  
Inside, Lena’s heart was beating faster than normal. She had managed to keep her breathing even. She had managed to avoid having a panic attack.  
“Alex, he wanted you to know! You should know that the people you trust have been lying to you all along.” Linda spat in a thick Russian accent.  
“Well, you can tell Lex I already knew. If he thought he had one over on me then he has just been proven wrong. And in regards to that statement, don’t you think if I trust the wrong people, then what’s to say he won’t lie to me too? He already has done for years. I think he has done the same to you.” Lena said in an even voice.  
Kara hadn’t moved. She was still frozen in place. Lena wasn’t sure if it was because she had outed herself as Supergirl, or because of Lena’s statement that she already knew, but she hadn’t moved a muscle. Lena actually thought that the bullet had some kind of virus that made Kara stay stock still. Lena was still behind Kara, and as she spoke to Linda, Lena gently placed a hand on Kara’s arm. Kara seemed to become unfrozen. Lena heard her let out a breath neither one knew she was holding. Lena felt Kara tense. Kara visibly became Supergirl under Lena’s touch. It was awe-inspiring, and very strange.  
Kara managed to get to Linda and wrestled the gun from her, but when she touched Linda’s arm to subdue her, Linda kind of melted into Kara. They sort of merged. It was almost as if Kara was absorbing Linda. Lena had to physically rub her eyes. She couldn’t believe it was happening. Kara fell to the ground when the merger? Was complete. Lena had rushed to her side.  
Kara had gotten up, with help from Lena and sat on the edge of the bed. Neither one knew what to say, they just looked at each other. The purple aura was finally absorbed into Kara, and Lena stood by and let it happen.  
“Are…….Kara, are you okay?” Lena stuttered, her feet finally moving towards where the blonde was, hunched on the floor.  
“I…….Fine, I think. Are you……..are you okay?” Kara stammered back.  
Lena knelt down next to where Kara was. She wasn’t sure whether to hug Kara, or smack her. She was terrified and all the emotions came bearing down on her at once.   
Lena let out a sigh, “I’m fine, Kara. Wait, is that even your real name?”  
Kara nodded, “Yes, although it’s Zor-El.”  
“What?”  
“My real name is Kara, just not Danvers. It’s Zor-El. “  
Lena looked at Kara and held out her hand, “well, Kara Zor-El, I’m Lena, it’s an honour to meet you.”  
Kara looked at Lena’s outstretched hand, and visibly relaxed. “It’s a pleasure to meet you to Miss Luthor,” she smiled.  
“Oh please, call me Lena.”  
“Well, if I’m calling you Lena, then….”  
Lena laughed, “I have strong de-ja vu.”  
Kara agreed with a smile. “I know you probably wonder why I haven’t…”  
“Stop! Please, just stop right there. I don’t want to know your reasons. This is a clean start. The past, the secrets, the…..I don’t want to say lies.” Lena thought for a moment, “Ah! The act of omitting your whole truth from me, it doesn’t matter. What matters is I know now.”  
Kara had tears in her eyes, “I honestly, thought you would hate me.” Her voice cracked on the last word.  
“Now, Kara? Why would I do that? Why would I want to prove to Lex, and the rest of the world that I am just another Luthor? I couldn’t do that. I couldn’t be that. Not when you so vehemently defended me to EVERYONE!”  
“Can I……” Kara trailed off.  
Lena looked at her with a sculpted eyebrow raised. “Can you what?”  
“In the interest of no more secrets, no more omitting my whole truth, can I tell you one more thing?” Kara questioned, as she turned her body to fully face Lena.  
“If you feel this is the right time, then who am I to deny the request?” Lena added, a hint of laughter in her voice.  
“I think, NO! Lena, I’m in love with you,” Kara blurted out.  
Lena smiled, “Damn! I owe Alex $50! Now, are you going to kiss me?”  
Kara leaned forward slowly, as Lena wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck. Their lips met in the space between. It was everything that they had both dreamed, yet nothing that either could describe. They broke apart after the need for air became overwhelming.  
Kara opened her eyes, “Wait a minute, you and Alex had a bet?”  
“Oh Honey!” Lena whispered against Kara’s lips. “Do you really wish to discuss the bet? Or would rather kiss me again?”


End file.
